


Citrus lips

by BellyAcher



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, awkward virgins, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyAcher/pseuds/BellyAcher
Summary: Idk what this is





	Citrus lips

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is idk

Trevor was slowly brushing his hands through Clemont’s hair when the blonde looked up. 

“I wanna try kissing with you, if that’s okay?” 

Trevor was only the a bit surprised, as he’d thought about this before too. So far, all they’d done is hug and caress each other’s faces. Both of them had been far too nervous to do anything else before. 

“Yeah, you sure?”

“I’m sure.” 

Clemont closed his eyes and leaned closer in, his lips parted slightly. Trevor did the same as their lips connected and they sat there like that for a moment. Clemont pulled away, giving him slow pecks on the lips, not knowing exactly what to do. 

“We can do this right?” He inhaled. “I don’t know about the whole “making out” thing yet.”

“Of course Clem. We don’t need to rush things.” Trevor smiled and kissed his forehead, then kissed him on the lips again. 

“This is nice. We should do this more often.” Clemont whispered drowsily, then yawning. Trevor yawned too. 

“You’re right. We should.”


End file.
